I hate u, I love u
by Akari Etsu
Summary: "Y ya volvía. Volvía su faceta "poética", a decir cosas sin lógica [...]", ¿qué pensamientos invaden al espadachín? / ZoSan & SanZo / YAOI / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro. A su vez, la imagen anterior tampoco es de mi propiedad.

 **Título** : I hate u, I love u.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Pareja** : Zoro x Sanji. Sanji x Zoro. —Leve Sanji x Nami—.

 **Resumen** : " _Y ya volvía. Volvía su faceta "poética", a decir cosas sin lógica [...]_ ", ¿qué pensamientos invaden al espadachín?

 **Advertencias** : Leve Lenguaje Vulgar & Sobredosis de Dulzura.

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated T (+13).

 **Inspiración** : _I hate u, I love u_. Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien.

 **Palabras** : 1.008

* * *

Zoro siempre había creído que la noche tenía un poder mágico sobre los seres humanos. Los derretía, los dejaba sin armaduras. Los hacía más humanos. Quizá incluso más poetas.  
No lo entendía bien, pero lo que sí sabía era que aquella noche, como tantas otras en esa misma semana no podría dormir.

Desde el puesto de vigía podía contemplar las estrellas, resplandecientes, realmente brillantes. Ese amarillento color producía un sin fin de emociones contradictorias de lo más inestables. ¿Es que cada puñetera cosa tenía que recordarle al jodido cocinero? Ahora por su mente había viajado la imagen del cabello esponjoso de Sanji siendo movido por el viento bajo aquellas estrellas, tan distantes a él, pero sin duda, por idiota que sonase, iluminaban —e iluminarían— su existencia.

Y ya volvía. Volvía su faceta "poética", a decir cosas sin lógica —completamente irracionales; _gilipolleces_ , hubiera concluido el espadachín—, como si pensar en esas cursilerías hiciera que ese inepto cocinero se fijara en él. Debería estar acostumbrado y mentalizado; el cocinero lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión: él era un amante de las señoritas, o, lo mismo era decir que le fascinaban las diminutas cinturas, las largas y refinadas piernas y los voluptuosos pechos.

— **¡Te odio! ¡Joder!**

Sopló. Pero algo en su corazón se hizo añicos.

Cogió la botella que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y se la llevó a los labios.

— **¡Te quiero!** —Brindó y volvió a beber.

Una pequeña sonrisilla se apoderó de él, produciendo a la vez que por su entusiasmo los tres pendientes que colgaban de su oreja se removieran —quizá partícipes de su alegría—. Y Zoro supo que ahí no había vuelta atrás, y que, por encima de todas las cosas, estaría jodido, _bien jodido_.

— **Mierda, todo es una mierda** —Chasqueó la lengua, apoyando la botella en el suelo—. **Odio quererte, estúpido cocinero con cejas de sushi.**

Llevó sus ojos de nuevo hacia la cocina, fijándose en la silueta que había detrás de las cortinas. " _Y ahí está, observando a Nami y Robin, haciendo sus perfectas gilipolleces como el gran gilipollas que es_ ", pensó, para después acercarse al cocinero una silueta con pechos y que cogía algo como un frasco.

— **Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella, y yo nunca seré ella** —Murmuró, tragando de nuevo otro sorbo.

Vio como Sanji hacia su clásico ritual bailando por alrededor de Nami.

Era tremendamente un estúpido, ¿cómo podía pensar tanto —quizá la palabra _enamorarse_ sería más idónea, pero no osaría pronunciarla sin ser correspondido— en un hombre que idolatraba a más no poder a las mujeres? No, no, estaba loco. Un completo insensato. Solo un loco se obsesiona con algo que no puede tener.

— **Te odio, te quiero.** ** _Odio tener ganas de ti,_** **Sanji.**

Otro largo trago de sake bajó por la tráquea. Y otro. Y después de ese, uno más. Quizá esas idioteces también eran producto de su adicción a aquel líquido, pero cuando menos lo tomaba, más ganas tenía de probar los labios de Sanji. Al menos de esa forma podía aplacar esos deseos y tener su boca ocupada.

Sus ojos pesaban. Otra vez iría a dormir gracias al alcohol. Solo esperaba que, mañana, su rostro no mostrara su notable resaca a causa de su fracaso sentimental.

[...]

— **Marimo idiota, no seas tan despreocupado. ¿Sabes lo horrible y cargante que sería que te resfriaras justo ahora que estamos en el** ** _Nuevo Mundo_** **y tenemos que estar siempre alerta? ¿Quién protegería a las señoritas?** —Bufó—. **¿Y la comida? ¿Y el sake? ¿Eh?** —Expulsó el humo del cigarro, aferrándose a la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros: había caído una noche muy fría, en momentos como esos se daba cuenta de lo desafiante que era el _Nuevo Mundo_ —. **Imbécil... Estás de guardia y te duermes.**

Después de preparar un pequeño tentempié nocturno a sus señoritas y algo de comida extra para Luffy, había salido de la cocina. Le sorprendió que ese cambio de temperatura que le había comentado Nami en la cocina —mientras le daba su refresco especial— se hubiera hecho realidad tan pronto. Pero lo que no comprendía era que, después de llegar a su habitación, cogiera la manta y en vez de acostarse y dormir —mañana debería madrugar para mantener la cocina caliente y preparar un sabroso desayuno que reviviera los adormilados y engarrotados cuerpos de sus _nakamas_ —, hubiera subido al puesto de vigía.

— **Apestas a alcohol. ¿Así tratas mi sake?** —Tragó saliva—. **¿Para emborracharte?**

Se quitó la manta con lentitud y la colocó por encima de Zoro; y contrario a lo que pensó, en vez de sentir frío, su corazón se llenó de calidez por una pequeña sonrisa que mostró Zoro ante el contacto de la manta contra su piel.

— **No te imaginas lo mucho que te odio** —Por su mente, pasaron todos sus _nakamas_ y medio sonrió ante la imagen de Nami y Robin—. **¿Sabes? No quiero, pero no puedo poner a otro por encima de ti** —Le acomodó algo mejor la manta, con cierto cariño.

Se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, en silencio. En más de una ocasión mostró intención de tocarlo, de acariciar sus finos cabellos verdosos, manosear ese rostro tan rudo que, en ese momento, dormido, se le antojaba tanto; pero algo le detuvo: aún no era el momento. Zoro era un ser independiente. Y le odiaba. Nunca podría transformar ese odio que él sentía por algo tan complicado como el amor. Sanji lo sabía. Y su amor por las señoritas no podría cambiar, era uno de sus principios más valiosos.

Fue bajando del puesto de vigía, con paso lento, pensativo.

— **Odio amarte, alga verte** —Susurró—. **Así que hazme un favor y no te resfríes.**

Porque Sanji sabía que, si Zoro se enfermara, por poca cosa que fuese, tendría que hacerse cargo de su alimentación —como buen cocinero que es, le prepararía constantemente sopas para su mejora— y, entonces, dejaría de preparar los refrescos a sus señoritas y todos se darían cuenta que no podía poner a nadie por encima de ese marimo idiota.

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that I love you  
— _I hate u, I love u_. Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien.

* * *

Algo simple, rápido. Hoy no daré muchos detalles, solamente diré que era algo que necesitaba escribir —hacia tiempo que no publicaba algo tal cual lo escribía, se siente extraño—. Y bueno, es (muy) probable que no le veáis sentido pero publicarlo aquí me sirve para evadirme, qué sé yo (?) Soy una exagerada romántica. Así que eso es todo.

Solo una nota final: awwww~ Realmente mi amor por esta parejita no tiene límites w ¿Es normal que todo lo que vea o escuche me recuerde a ellos? (?) xd.

¡Besazos enormes!  
 **Akari Etsu.**


End file.
